


Raindrop

by ramuda



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: I LOVE GAY PEOPLE SO MUCH!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Neither of them know how to express their feelings.





	Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> im really playing god posting this fic in this cursed ass tag
> 
> please dont interact if ur gross xoxo i love gay people

This isn’t where Emu expected to be on a date. The twinkling stars illuminated the sky above them, the yellow light from street lamps the only sign of waking civilisation against the emptied shops scattered along the street. The dragging of Kiriya’s feet against the wet pavement, pitter-patter pitter-patter, the heat of his hand, their fingers intertwined and sharing warmth even in the chilly night. 

Emu watches as Kiriya runs, the hair against the nape of his neck fluttering with every stride he takes, how his shirt moves and contorts to his body, how the rain causes a slight patter against Kiriya’s glasses resting upon his head, the reflection of black disrupted by sheer raindrops.

For a split second, Emu’s world stops. Any conscious thought is replaced with Kiriya, Kiriya, Kiriya, his hand gripping tighter as he gets dragged forward. Kiriya is like the rebellious voice in your head, the constant anxiety over what it’s doing isn’t the most careful thing, but filling up your thoughts nonetheless.

He wasn’t good with words. Neither of them were. Kiriya let his pride get the best of himself, his flirty nature just an act; and Emu left his feelings in awkward silence. But this is all they needed, the early mornings, the late nights. The days they spent working at CR together, the long nights Emu laid awake and thought about Kiriya, the weight of his life on his shoulders. 

He can’t hear the patter of the rain over his own heart beating. If this was a year ago, the sound of the pouring rain would’ve sent Emu into a panic, the ghosting feeling of a gamer driver in his hands, the hopelessness in his heart as he watched Kiriya flutter away, pixel by pixel, the Earth where he laid becoming dampened. 

But this was now. The emptiness of thoughts about Kiriya was replaced with warmth, the ghost feeling of the driver morphing into the very real warmth of his boyfriend’s hand. He’s here again now, tangible, real, standing in front of him, twirling and dancing in the rain, his childish demeanour getting a giggle out of Emu.

He looks at Kiriya. His hair is messy and matted, the rain washing away any sort of gel or style he had in it before. His shirt is heavy, weighted by the water seeping into the fabric, its floral print uncomfortably digging into his shoulders. Kiriya smiles, he smiles so brightly, and all Emu can do is reach his hand out.

The fleeting echoes of broken sobs on his lips were replaced with Kiriya’s mouth meshing with his, the falling of rain suddenly silenced.


End file.
